El destino de la Princesa y el Joven
by Mokonas-nee-chan
Summary: Sakura y Syaoran pierden sus memorias como sacrificio y deben recuperarlas y estan devuelta al colegio Horitsuba. Sakura.. ¿Porqué siento que te recuerdo? - TRC-CCS-xxxholic-Horitsuba Averigua qe sucederá-
1. El sacrificio que debemos hacer

**Nota:**

Este capitulo va a tener como historia un fragmento del manga de tsubasa chronicles original aproximadamente del 215-217 Gracias por leernos ^^

Otra cosa , identificaremos al padre de Syaoran como Syaoran Li y a Syaoran como… Syaoran XD lo mismo con Sakura. Sakura K. (madre) y Sakura la princesa.

**1er Capítulo:** "El sacrificio que debemos hacer"

Narradora: Autoras

Después de Que Syaoran y Sakura Padres (CCS) hayan podido derrotar finalmente la ambición de Fei Wong, deberían devolver el espacio y tiempo del mundo Clow a su normalidad.

Pero. ¿Cómo harían esto? Deberían de actuar pronto, ya que el mundo de Clow estaba corriendo peligro de desaparecer de la dimensión

Justo en el momento de mas angustia para nuestros héroes, Aparece una luz proveniente de la gema roja que lleva Mokona en su frente proyectando a la bruja dimensional, Yuuko.

Fay: Hyyu *Silbido de salvación* Yuuko-san siempre aparece en los momentos en que se le necesita verdad? ^^.

Yuuko: Es bueno verlos nuevamente, pero están en apuros.

Kurogane: *Un poco irritado* ¡Qué acaso no ves que este mundo se esta cayendo a pedazos bruja!

Sakura K.: ¿Habrá alguna solución para este problema?

Yuuko: La Hay.

Syaoran Li: ¿Cuál sería el precio?

Yuuko: El precio serán los recuerdos del cuerpo de la princesa y el joven Syaoran que conservan el uno del otro.

*Todos quedan observándose sin decir palabra, El joven Syaoran mira a Sakura y Sakura mira con ojos de tristeza a Syaoran*

Yuuko: Pero, eso no quiere decir que los recuerdos del corazón desaparezcan.

Syaoran Li: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Yuuko: Me refiero a que ellos podrían llegar a recordarse con el tiempo, o tal vez recuperen fragmentos de memoria cuando se conozcan pero sólo con el tiempo que pasen juntos.

*La destrucción del mundo se apresuraba más y más*

Syaoran Li y Sakura K. miran con ojos de preocupación a su hijo y a la princesa, éstos se miraron con caras de tristeza pero, con un gesto de decisión dijeron en coro:

-Aceptamos.

Todos miraron con cara de respeto a los chicos por la valiente decisión que habían tomado

Syaoran Li: Pagaré el precio para que nos trasportes a todos a tu tienda para que recuperemos nuestras heridas.

Yuuko: Ese precio ya fue pagado.

Inmediatamente Yuuko borró las memorias de la Princesa y Syaoran

El mundo de Clow dejo de desmoronarse y enseguida apareció el sello de magia de Yuuko bajo los pies de nuestros héroes.

Mientras viajaban por las dimensiones Fay llevaba a la Princesa que se encontraba desmayada por el acto anterior de Yuuko y Syaoran igualmente pero lo llevaba Syaoran Li

Hasta que finalmente llegaron a su Destino, La tienda de la Bruja.

¿Qué sucedería con Sakura y Syaoran? ¿y los demás?

--Fin del 1º Capitulo—


	2. Nuestra Desición

Capitulo Nº 2: "Nuestra Decisión"

Llegados a la tienda de Yuuko Syaoran Li y Fay recostaron a Syaoran y a Sakura en la habitación de hospedaje que había en la casa de Yuuko y luego se dirigieron al salón de charla donde les estaba esperando Yuuko junto a Larg (el Mokona Negro), Sakura K., Mokona Soel y Kurogane.

La primera acción de los dos mokonas fue saltar el uno al lado del otro y celebrar el poder estar denuevo juntas.

Luego de esto se sentía un aire de seriedad a lo que nadie decía nada. A lo que la bruja interrumpió el silencio.

Yuuko: Siéntanse cómodos. – A lo que ella se recostó en su sillón acompañándola con un sake –

Los demás hicieron caso mientras se sentaban alrededor de una mesa cuadrada guardada para esta ocasión que la bruja ya sabía.

Yuuko: Watanuki-kun , Watanuki-kun !!

Watanuki se acercaba corriendo y muy agitado a lo que abrió la puerta corrediza y se encontró con estos invitados, a lo que se sorprendió muchísimo.

Watanuki abrió los ojos lo más que pudo mencionando en voz baja:

Sy-yaoran-kun? O.o

Pero Enseguida le corrige Yuuko.

Yuuko: Él es el Padre del Syaoran que tú conoces Watanuki, y la Sakura que ves es la Madre.

Watanuki piensa en ese momento: Vaaaya, si que se parecen muchísimo.

Yuuko: Watanuki-kun ! Ve a prepararles algo de comer y beber a nuestros invitados!

Watanuki: Ehm..Er..r.. En.. Enseguida!

Watanuki corría hacia la cocina, Mientras aún en el salón de charla….

Fye: Ese chico se ve muy divertido. –Mientras una leve sonrisa acompañaba su rostro-

Yuuko: Pues, si además cocina exquisito y es muy divertido molestarle.

Yuuko y Larg: Neee? ^^

Syaoran Li: Bueno, volviendo a lo nuestro…

La sala volvió a tener un aire de seriedad. A lo que esta vez lo rompió Sakura K.

Sakura K: Sobre el destino de Syaoran y Sakura…

Yuuko: Yo creo que lo mejor es que ambos se queden en esta dimensión, pero que su reencuentro sea planeado.

Kurogane: ¿A qué te refieres bruja? –con tono de seriedad-

Yuuko: A lo que me refiero es que su reencuentro debería ser supervisado, y que deberíamos ver como avanza su relación nuevamente.

Fay: ¿Y Cómo planeas hacer todo eso?

Yuuko: Ya lo tengo todo preparado para esta ocasión. –Dice Yuuko con ojos brillantes-

Kurogane: -da un grito- ¿QUÉ? ¡Ya sabías de todo esto!

Yuuko: Cálmate Kurogane y déjame explicar como haremos todo esto.

-En esto entra Watanuki con tazas de té y bocadillos para todos y los empieza a servir-

Fay: Muchas gracias Watanuki-kun –Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

Watanuki: De..De nada – se sonroja -

-Cuando Watanuki termina se coloca al lado derecho de Yuuko mirando hacia los invitados-

Yuuko: A lo que iba diciendo, en el verano pasado pude entrar en la dirección de la escuela privada de Watanuki, Horitsuba, a lo que me convertí en Directora del Colegio.

-Watanuki mira exaltado a Yuuko gritando:

¿QUEEE? ¿¡POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO!? , ¡POR QUÉ NO LO DIJISTE ANTES!

-Yuuko se tapaba los oídos mientras Watanuki Gritaba como loco.

Los invitados miraban extrañados a Yuuko y Watanuki

Watanuki hablaba solo

Yuuko: Bueno, sigo con lo que iba contándoles. Podríamos poner a Kurogane y a Fay como profesores de la escuela privada para que pudieran estar cerca del joven y la princesa y para que ustedes dos no tengan preocupaciones –Habla dirigiéndose a Syaoran Li y Sakura K-

Fay: Siiii! , Profesor junto a Kuro-pon !!! será muy divertidoo –Con entusiasmo se para de su silla y da un pequeño salto-

Kurogane: ¡ Ya te dije que NO me llamaras así ! ¡ Y ADEMÁS YO NO QUIERO HACER NADA CONTIGO !

-Fay comenzaba a hacer pucheros a la respuesta de Kurogane-

Mokonas: Kuro-pon es muuy malo.

Mientras.

Syaoran Li: A mi me parece bien, y a ti Sakura?

Sakura K: Es una buena idea n_n

Mokonas: Nosotras estamos deacuerdo ^^!

Fay: Yo también :3! – Con cara de picardía-

Kurogane mira con la boca abierta a todos los demás.

Yuuko: Entonces que Así se haga ! –Con cara maliciosa-

Kurogane: ESPERA!

Fay: Yo quiero ser profesor de química! De química! –Saltaba por todos lados-

Después de que Fay dejó de saltar todos miraron a Kurogane

Kurogane: Eh? O_o

Lo miraron con aún más intensidad

Kurogane: ¡Por qué demonios me miran ASI! –A lo que reflexiona- ¡ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN!.

Yuuko, Fay y las mokonas: Wiii! –Yuuko y Fay Se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a bailar levantando sus pies-

Cuando Yuuko y Fay dejaron de bailar y volvieron a ver con cara de curiosidad a Kurogane.

Kurogane: ¡Ahora qué les pasa!

Yuuko: Profesor de qué?

-Silencio total-

Kurogane: Si debo elegir prefiero la Educación Física.-Cierra los ojos y se apoya en la pared-

Yuuko y Fay se ponen la mano en la boca y hacen un gesto de burla, y luego comienzan a reir.

Fay: Será muy divertido ver a Kuro-pon con niños enseñándoles cosas. –Riéndose-

-Kurogane Sale persiguiendo a Fay por toda la Sala-

Yuuko: Bueno. Cualquier situación nueva se la informaremos a ustedes.

Syaoran y Sakura: Está bien

Fay se detuvo a lo que Kurogane también se detuvo.

Fay miró a Yuuko y le preguntó: ¿Cuándo comienzan las clases?

Yuuko: Ah, es verdad las clases comienzan mañana mismo. Ah es verdad Kurogane, Fay y la princesa deberán pagarme por quedarse aquí hospedándose.

Fay: Está Bieen ^^, de eso se hará cargo Kuro-pon!

Kurogane: ¿QUÉ? N.. - A lo que interrumpió Yuuko

Yuuko: Entonces está bien ^^.

Syaoran Li: Bueno entonces Sakura, Syaoran y yo nos retiramos.

Yuuko, Kurogane, Fay y las Mokonas: Hasta Luego.

-Syaoran Li fue a buscar a su hijo y así se fueron hacia su respectiva casa-

--Fin del Capitulo—


	3. Nuestro Primer Día de Clases

Nota: Yuuko al momento de borrar las memorias de Syaoran y Sakura borró todo recuerdo sobre ellos dos juntos y de que alguna vez existió el mundo de Clow, a lo que nos referimos es que modificó los recuerdos de Syaoran y Sakura por uno que calzara con su plan de la Escuela privada.

Sakura toma a Fay y a Kurogane como hermanos mayores y respetados ^^ , a Yuuko como su rentadora de casa y Directora, y a Watanuki como el Ama de casa y su mejor amigo. Ah y Watanuki esta viviendo con Yuuko porque ésta le pidió que hiciera desayuno y almuerzo a sus invitados.

Capitulo Nº 3 " Nuestro Primer Día de Clases"

(La entrada a clases es a las 8:00 de la mañana)

Son las 6:30 de la mañana y Kurogane, Fay, Watanuki y Yuuko estan desayunando la confortable comida que prepara Watanuki para desayunar.

Watanuki: mm.. Sakura-chan aún no se despierta?

Fay: Nop!

Kurogane: Si sigue así se atrasará en su primer día de clases –indiferencia-

Watanuki: No se preocupen, cuando termine de preparar los almuerzos la despertaré.

Fay: Está bien n_n .

-Yuuko, Fay y Kurogane terminaron el desayuno y se preparan para marcharse-

Yuuko: En el Colegio nos entregas nuestros almuerzos Watanuki-kun, Adiooos!

Kurogane y Fay: Adios!

Watanuki: Pe-pero!

-Watanuki mira la hora-

Watanuki: -grita- Se me olvidó despertar a Sakura-chan!

-Watanuki corre hacia la habitación de Sakura, abre su puerta corrediza y la empieza a mover con delicadeza-

Watanuki: Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!, Despierta!

Sakura: -con los ojos medio abiertos- Ah?

Watanuki: Falta media hora para entrar a clases, Sakura-chan!

Sakura: Are?Queee?

-Sakura se levanta velozmente y entra al baño mientras Watanuki preparaba los almuerzos con una velocidad nunca antes vista-

Watanuki: Vámonos Sakura-chan

-Watanuki y Sakura toman sus respectivas mochilas, Watanuki le entrega su almuerzo a Sakura, y salen corriendo de la casa-

Watanuki: Maru, Moro!, Cuiden la casa!

Maru y Moro: Sii ^^ , Que les vaya bien.

Sakura: Muchas gracias! - forma una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-

-En el instante en que ambos van corriendo-

Sakura: Ay, no! Llegaremos atrasados nuestro primer día de clases por mi culpa –tono de preocupación-

Watanuki: No te preocupes, de seguro que llegamos a tiempo.

-Llegados a su colegio, corrieron hasta su salón de clases, en él se encontraba Fay, los demás alumnos y un alumno nuevo, Syaoran-

Sakura y Watanuki: Buenos días!

-Watanuki pasa corriendo a sentarse en un puesto vacío al lado del "molestoso Doumeki para él-

-Syaoran mira con mucha atención a Sakura, y le encuentra un gran parecido a su madre pero, eso era lo de menos, él sentía que la conocía de algún lado pero.. no podía recordarlo!.

¿Quién sería esta persona?

Sakura al darse cuenta de que él la mira le da la mas tierna y dulce sonrisa al joven y este queda sonrojado, ya que sentía que era un sonrisa que transmitía mucha calidez-

Fay: -aplaude dos veces para llamar la atención de los alumnos- Bueno, creo que aquí debemos presentarnos tres personas no?

-A lo que llama la atención a Syaoran y Sakura que aún seguían mirándose y ambos asintieron al profesor.

Fay: Buenos días alumnos, yo Soy Fay D. Flowright, pero pueden llamarme simplemente Fay-sensei y a partir de ahora seré su profesor de Química. Respecto a mi edad… es secreto :X –guiña el ojo-

Chicas: uhhh ¡ (L)

Curso: Buenos días profesor

Fay: Bien ahora siguen los alumnos nuevos –Sonrisota-.

-Sakura y Syaoran se miraban para ver quien empezaba primero, pero no lograban ponerse deacuerdo-

Fay: Bueno, que empiece Syaoran-kun primero y después Sakura-chan.

-Ambos asintieron-

Syaoran: Mi nombre es Syaoran y vengo de la escuela de Tomoeda.

Fay: Muy bien, si alguien quiere saber algo más se puede acercar a él después ^^, ahora sigamos con Sakura-chan.

Sakura: Si!, Mi nombre es Sakura y vengo de otro colegio llamado Ehime.

Fay: Bueno entonces pueden ir a sentarse ^^

Sakura y Syaoran: Si!

-Sakura se sentó al lado de una chica que parecía muy amable y amigable, mientras que Syaoran se sentó al lado de una joven de dos coletas de pelo negro y rizado-

Watanuki: Arghh, que suerte que tiene ese Syaoran, se sentó al lado de mi Himawari-chan –Haciendo gestos de llanto-

Doumeki: -se tapa los oídos- No seas tan escandaloso.

-Pero Watanuki no lo escuchó y siguió quejándose-

Sakura: Buenos días- Dijo con una sonrisa a su compañera de puesto-

Tomoyo: Buenos días Sakura-chan ^^ , déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji pero puedes llamarme Tomoyo, cualquier consulta puedes decírmela. n_n

Sakura: Muchísimas gracias To-Tomoyo, tú a mi me puedes llamar Sakura también – Contestó con una gran sonrisa a la primera amiga que había formado en su nuevo colegio-

--a la misma vez, con Syaoran y Himawari –

Himawari: Buenos días ^^, si tienes alguna pregunta sobre nuestros compañeros o profesores me la puedes decir, Mi nombre es Himawari y soy la delegada del curso junto con Doumeki, espero que este colegio sea de tu agrado.

Syaoran: Ah, sí, muchas gracias por tu disposición.

Himawari: Ojala podamos llegar a ser amigos –leve sonrisa en su cara-

Syaoran: Si –mirada de agrado-

-----En la Clase de Química-----

Sakura: Ayyy, no puedo entender esta materia –cara de angustia-

Tomoyo: A mí también se me hace un poco complicada –cara de Confusión-

-De repente aparece por detrás Watanuki-

Watanuki: Yo les puedo ayudar –forma una sonrisa en su rostro de picardía o más bien, viveza-

Sakura: Kimihiro-kun deverdad podrías explicarnos?

Watanuki: Sí, Claro! Ya que Syaoran-kun se molestó en explicarnos a mí y a Himawari-chan hace poco.

Sakura: Vaya parece un chico muy voluntarioso.-Admiración-

Tomoyo: Podríamos hacer un pequeño grupo de estudio para poder aprender mejor y más fácilmente! –sonrisa sarcástica, así ella podría hacer que Sakura probara sus nuevos diseños de vestidos con una modelo maravillosa!-

Sakura: Si!, Que buena idea tienes Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: -sonrisitas-

Watanuki: Es una gran idea!, podríamos invitar a mi linda Himawari-chan –risa soñadora e ilucionada-

Tomoyo: Claro ^^

Watanuki: ¡Himawari-chaaan!-parecía como si Watanuki volara en lo más profundo de las nubes-, Podrías venir un momentito?- ilusión, ilusión-

-Himawari desvía su mirada hacia la de Watanuki-

Himawari: Enseguida voy!

-Se para de su puesto y se dirige hacia el grupo-

Tomoyo: Te gustaría participar en un grupo de estudio con nosotros? –sonrisita-

-Himawari mira a los integrantes y enseguida responde-

Himawari: ¡Claro!.... Podríamos invitar a Syaoran-kun y a Doumeki-kun –emoción-

Watanuki: A ese estúpido de Doumeki también??? –grita-

Himawari: jeje.. Ustedes dos de verdad se llevan muy bien!

Watanuki: Hi-Himawari-chaan –siente como se alejaba a lo más oscuro- no es lo que tu crees- sollozos-

Sakura: Mientras más gente mucho mejor! –gran sonrisa-

Tomoyo: Sólo falta preguntar a los restantes integrantes.

Himawari: De eso me encargo yo!

Watanuki: N-no –susurra con cara llorosa-

Himawari: Doumeki-kun, Syaoran-kun vendrían un momento?

-Doumeki se para de su asiento y se dirige al grupo mientras Watanuki le miraba con rabia-

Himawari: Syaoran-kun!!, ven acercate ^^

Syaoran: s-sí.

-Syaoran se para y se dirige al grupo mientras Sakura y Tomoyo hablaban en voz bajita, entonces-

Himawari: Doumeki-kun, Syaoran-kun a ustedes dos les gustaría participar de un grupo de estudio con nosotros?

-Syaoran mira extrañado. Sakura le mira-

Sakura: ¡Vamos será divertido! –Brindándole una gran sonrisa al joven éste se sonroja, Tomoyo se ríe para sí misma por la reacción del joven Syaoran-

Tomoyo: y qué dicen?

Doumeki: Sí

Watanuki: ¡COMO QUE SI!, ¡NO PODRIAS SER UN POCO MAS EDUCADO!!

-Doumeki se tapaba los oídos mientras Watanuki seguía gritando-

Himawari: Y tú Syaoran-kun?

Syaoran: Ah, sí claro. –forma una leve sonrisa que significaba que le gustaba que le tomaran en cuenta para algo, lo que fuese, ya que el era nuevo. Sakura le sonrió y éste le brindó su mejor sonrisa, pero lo inesperado fue que esta vez Sakura se sonrojó po aquella sonrisa tan bondadosa que el chico le había brindado-

-De repente de la nada desde el centro del grupo salta… Fay? ¿De Dónde salió?

Fay: Holaaa! :3, qué están haciendo?

Todos: Fay-sensei!!

Sakura: ¡Qué susto! –sorprendida-

Syaoran: Estás bien Sakura-san?

Sakura: S-sí, gracias –sonrojada-

Tomoyo: -sonrisitas malevolas-

Fay: Bueno y Que hacen!? :D

Tomoyo: Estamos formando un grupo de estudios.

Fay: Woooh, yo también quiero!!

Todos : ¬¬ Ud es el profesor

Fay: Wahhh yo me quiero uniir _, con profesor será mas fácil no creen ? :B-picardía picardía- !

Denuevo.. Todos: ¬¬, está bien-

-tocan la puerta del salón-

Fay:¡Adelantee!

-Entra Kurogane-

Fay: Kuro-chanchan (L)!

Kurogane: QUE DIJISTE IDIOTA!?

Fay: Waaah, Kuro-lulu se enojó 

-Kurogane persigue a Fay por todo el salón –

Sakura: Etto…. Kurogane-san

-paran-

Kurogane y Fay se dirigen hacia Sakura-

Kurogane: Dime

Sakura: Esto, yo y Watanuki-kun pensábamos sí nosotros –observa al grupo y se vuelve dirigir a Kurogane- podríamos estudiar en casa de Yuuko-san en su salón de studios.

Kurogane: No sé, debería preguntárle a la bruja mejor.

-De la ventana del salón aparece Yuuko entrando por ésta-

Yuuko: ¿Qué dijiste Kurogane?

-Kurogane en estado de WTF?-

Kurogane: ¡Por qué demonios entraste por la ventana! ¡ Se supone que se utiliza solo para emergencias , bruja loca!

Yuuko: 1ero. No me hables así porque yo te pago un sueldo . ¿Sabías?

2do. Soy la Directora y puedo dar cualquier excusa por cruzar ventanas y

3ro Algo que se trate de recibir un buen pago es una gran emergencia. (Se refería al pago para que los chicos pudieran estudiar en su casa)

Fay: Entonces escuchaste la idea de Sakura-chan!

Kurogane: Susurra- Metiche-

Yuuko: Dijiste algo? ¬¬

Kurogane /piensa/ ésta si que es bruja puede escuchar a la gente aunque hable en el tono más bajo /piensa/ mppf.

Yuuko: Entonces pasemos a los negocios

Watanuki: Lo sabía

Sakura: Jeje…

-Syaoran y Tomoyo estaban confundidos ya que no sabían la verdadera naturaleza de la bruja-

Yuuko: mmmh. Dado el caso de que tengo SED y el sake se está agotando, su pago serán 6 litros de sake.

Todos: -Confusión

Yuuko: Watanuki-kun sabe

Watanuki: Quee? Sólo eso?!, pero si ya tienes bastante en casa!

Yuuko: Ustedes deciden.

-Sakura pone cara de tristeza. Watanuki la mira-

Watanuki: Está bien, está bien , lo haré!

-Sonrisa lúcida proveniente de Sakura-

Yuuko: Entonces se pueden juntar cuando quieran en la sala de etudio.

Fay: Yuuko-san es taan buena (L)!

Yuuko: Verdad que sí? –sonrisitas-

Watanuki: Ah, Yuuko-san, Fay-san, Kurogane-san tomes sus almuerzos

Fay y Yuuko: Wiii, que ricoo :3

Kurogane: Gracias chico.

Watanuki: No hay de que.

Himawari: Entonces mañana después de clase en la tienda de Yuuko-sensei!

Todos: Sí!

----Fin del Capítulo---

Autoras: MMmmM…mañana no podré avanzar mucho con el capi 4 porque pasado mañana tengo prueba de biología pero haremos lo posible ¡! Gracias por leernos una vez más :3


	4. Un día de estudios Intensivo

**El destino de la Princesa y el joven**

Primero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi y que son de clamp y bla! Uds. saben a que me refiero :3

Segundo no habia actualizado porque no dejaban reviw ni nada hasta qe me llego uno xD, pues si no me dejan reviews no hay motivación :l y eso…

**4to. Capitulo ----******** Un día de estudios intensivo!!**

Todos iban llegando de a poco a la tienda de Yuuko primero llegó Tomoyo junto a Himawari, luego Doumeki y Syaoran y ahora ya estaban todos para comenzar una agotadora tarde de estudios.

Watanuki: Biiien, vengan todos, siganme a la sala de estudios, veeen conmigoo Himawaaari-chaan!!

Sakura: -susurro a Tomoyo- _Watanuki-kun siempre se pone tan alegre cuando esta cerca de Himawari-chan? _

Tomoyo: Vaya, Sakurita deverdad que eres despistada… Watanuki siente por Himawari a…-Sus palabras fueron cortadas por alguien-

Fay: Bieeen celebremoooos!!

-EN ese mismo instante Syaoran y Doumeki Conversaban-

Syaoran: ¿qu-que vamos a celebrar? –Syaoran se sentía nervioso ante las palabras de Fay-sensei –

Doumeki: No le hagas caso, siempre hace lo mismo.

Syaoran: Siempre?, vienes muy seguido aquí?

Doumeki: algo asi, derepente vengo a fastidiar a Watanuki…-Aquello lo dijo con un tono de indiferencia-

Esto último lo pudo escuchar Watanuki

-Malditoooo! Ves Sakura?? Lo que te decía el otro día!?? Te degollareee- esto ultimo refiriendose a Doumeki, mientras éste sólo se tapaba los oídos..

-Eto.. Watanuki… calma…

-Cómo quieres que me calme mientras el mismo admite lo que hacee! –Mucha Rabia rabia rabia –

-Kimihiro-kun no te desquites con Sakura-san..

*Oh, si lo siento Sakura, Syaoran-kun tiene razón no debí desquitarme contigo… ES POR ESO QUE LO AHORCARE AHORA MISMO! – Watanuki se acerca peligrosamente hacia Doumeki-

-Watanuki-kun , deverdad que tu y Doumeki-kun son muy buenos amigos n_n!

-QUE? .. no … Himawari-chan –Watanuki se aleja de Doumeki y se sienta enfadado-

-Woooow estubo buena la comedia :3

Todos dirigen una mirada asesina a Fay

-Yaya, no más yo decíaa – éste se retira de una sala con una gran sonrisa-

Tomoyo: Ya estamos todos listos?

Sakura: Si! ^^

Himawari: ¿Con qué materia empezamos… mm ¿Qué les parece matemáticas?

Sakura: Waaa x_x yo soy horrible en esa materia… _

Watanuki: Para eso hicimos el grupo Sakura ¿no tengo razón?

Sakura: Sip!

Tomoyo: Bueno, entonces alguien nos ayude porque… lo que es yo.. a mi tampoco me va muy bien –risitas- Syaoran-kun por qué no nos ayudas? ^^

Syaoran: aa-ah .. Claro.

Tomoyo: Ven , ven acercate, sientate en medio de nosotras ^^ no seas tímido a Sakura-chan no le molesta ¿Verdad?

Sakura: No, no , claro que no.

Syaoran: Entonces.. creo que está bien –se acerca, a lo que las chicas le hacen un espacio y se sienta al medio-

Watanuki: ¡Bueno Himawari-chaaan no quieres que te ayude con algo?

-Ah sii!, me podrías ayudar, y tu también Doumeki –kun?

-Si

-QUE!? –WTF?-

-Debemos estudiar en conjunto ^^

-Himawari-chan… Ella es tan buena –lo último lo dijo más para si mismo-

-Bueno.. Watanuki-kun , Doumeki-kub me ayudarán con esto? ^^

Pasaron 3 horas mientras ellos seguían estudiando intensivamente..

Sakura: wow, la verdad.. pensé que sería mas difícil

Syaoran: ya ves que no?

Tomoyo: que bueno que Sakura-chan haya podido entender –Risitas-

**Flash Back**

**-Ahhhhh, no entiendo nadaaa – sus ojos se volvían circulares-**

**-Tranquila tranquila, Syaoran.. podrías explicar denuevo?**

**-Ah, si.. Bueno, primero que todo multiplicar y dividir en una fraccion es lo mismo. Ya que si pones división entre éstas de todos modos se tendra que multiplicar cruzado, en cambio si giras la segunda fracción podrá multiplicar horizontalmente…**

**-Eh? – Se podía ver que desde Sakura salian signos de interrogación-**

**-Mmm, y si se lo dibujamos Syaoran?**

**-Está bien…. Mira primero. Esto y esto. Luego esto …- mientras seguia la explicación, Sakura miraba fijamente el cuaderno-**

**-Ahhh, ya entendi –Sonrisa feliz-**

**Fin del Flash Back**

Tomoyo: Y todo gracias a Syaoran-kun , Sakura-chan luego deberemos agradecerle de una forma correcta

Sakura: Si!, tienes razón

Syaoran: Ahh.. esto.. yo.. tu.. ustedes.. no se preocupen

Sakura: Ahh no nada de eso.. tu te empeñaste mucho en enseñarnos y luego te mereces un agradecimiento.

Tomoyo: Así se habla Sakurita

Syaoran: Pero.. yo..

Tomoyo: ya escuchaste a Sakura-chan… Por cienrto Himawari-san, Doumeki-kun , Watanuki-kun .. Como va todo?

Himawari: Sii todo esta bien, Watanuki-kun me ha enseñado bastante y Doumeki-kun me ha explicado bastante

Tomoyo: eso esta muy bien :3 por lo que… luego será nuestro turno de agradecerles a ellos verdad?

Himawari: Si! La proxima vez nosotras les enseñaremos a ellos la materia que no entiendan ^^

Tomoyo: Estoy deacuerdo y tu Sakura-san?

Sakura: Claro!

Watanuki se pone de pie y se dirige hacia Sakura

Watanuki: _Deberíamos traerles algo de comer Sakura.._

_-Ah, tienes razón deben estar muriendo de hambre… pero.. y si se quedan a dormir acá?_

_-Es una muy buena idea Sakura, vuando traigamos la comida les preguntamos_

_-Está bien _

Sakura: Bueno, nosotros iremos a traerles algo de comida deben estar hambrientos.

Doumeki: Watanuki.. traeme unas croquetas de pollo.

Watanuki: _Maldito idiota…_

_-Pasa algo?_

_-No no nada Sakura, no te preocupes , ven, vamos_

-Sakura y Watanuki salieron del salon a preparar la cena para que pudieran comer algo ya que todos se veían muy hambrientos-

Himawari: Vayaa, esto si que estuvo matador….. –comenzaba a estirarse-

Tomoyo: En eso te encuentro toda la razón , y más que Syaoran le tubo que explicar mil veces a Sakura para que entendiera..

Syaoran: Ah, eso no fue nada.

Tomoyo: Vaaya, Syaoran tu si que tienes buena disposición con Sakurita –Risitas-

Ante esta declaración Syaoran no puedo hacer más que sonrojarse, pero .. ¿por qué lo hacía, él no la conocía a ella… esto era extraño?

Doumeki: Daidouji-san no acoses tanto a Syaoran.

Tomoyo: jojojojo, el se sonroja solo –mira de reojo a Syaoran- te molesta?

Syaoran: Ah, no no.

Tomoyo: ves? –mira a Doumeki-

Himawari: A todo esto Tomoyo-chan había algo que queria preguntarte..

-todos pusieron mucha atención-

-¿Por qué siempre das tu apellido materno siendo que tu apellido paterno es Hiraguisawa? Siempre dices llamarte Tomoyo Daidouji

-Ah, es eso… lo que sucede es que mi padre Eriol dice que soy identica a mamá cuando pequeña entonces, por el afán de ser igual a mi madre digo su mismo nombre –Sonrisas-

-Todos: Ahhhhh…

En eso les interrumpen Sakura y Watanuki

Sakura: Aquí traemos la comida ^^ - se acerca a la mesa de la sala y deja los platos ahí, los mismo hace Watanuki, luego ponen los servicios y se sientan-

Himawari: vayaa esto se ve delicioso

Doumeki: tienes razón ¿lo hiciste tu Sakura?

Sakura: Ahm lo hice junto a Watanuki

Doumeki: que parte hizo Watanuki?

Sakura: Pues cortar las verduras y ponerlas a hervir, y yo la aliñe y lo demás mientras watanuki preparaba el postre.

Doumeki: Ah, entonces esto será comestible

Watanuki: ¡Qué dices? , mmmh bueno no me voy a enojar, pero miren la hora.. ya son las 22:53 , no les gutaría quedarse a dormir aquí?

Tomoyo: Por mí está bien, mis padres salieron a un viaje de negocios y volveran mañana por la noche.

Himawari: Yo tendre que llamar a casa para preguntar

Doumeki: Por mi está Bien

Sakura: y tu Syaoran-kun?

Syaoran: E-está bien, llamaré para avisar.

Sakura: El telefono está más allá Himawari-chan, Syaoran-kun

Himawari y Syaoran: Gracias, con permiso

Tomoyo: _Sakura, que cosas podran pasar esta noche_

_-No lo sé Tomoyo, pero lo que si sé es que lo pasaremos muy bien_

_-En eso tienes toda la razon Sakurita.. –risa malevola-_

**Bueno… eso fue este capitulo :3 luego subire otros xd … dejen reviews plis! ^^**


	5. Una noche desprevenida?

CAPITULO V Una noche desprevenida?

Ya saben los personajes no son de nosotras, etc, ect .. son de Clamp , ojalá les guste este cap!

_Susurros para que entiendan XD_

Mientras Himawari y Syaoran llamaban a sus casas, pidiendo permiso para quedarse a pasar la noche, Tomoyo y Sakura hablaban de la escuela, Watanuki miraba con rabia a Doumeki y Fay estaba aburrido

Himawari y Syaoran se acercan al grupo:

Himawari: Si, me dejaron!!!

Watanuki: Que guusto Himawari-chaan !! . –Piensa- Hoy podré ver dormir a mi Himawari-chan(6).

Tomoyo: Y a ti Syaoran-kun te dejaron ¿?

Syaoran: Ah, s-sii!

Tomoyo: (entre risitas mira a Sakura) jijijiji que bien…

Sakura se sonroja. :$

Doumeki: Bueno, son las 23: 15, tengo sueño.

Todos: También queremos dormir.

Sakura: Pero, tenemos un problema.

Todos: Cual?

Fay: Somos 7 y hay 3 habitaciones disponibles, así que tendremos que dormir en tríos,

y uno dormirá solo :|

Sakura: Syaoran- kun, Watanuki- kun y Doumeki- kun, dormirán en una habitación.

Watanuki: OMG! No puede ser peor, tendré que dormir con el idiota de Doumeki.

Fay: Hyuu~! Watanuki-kun no quiere estar con Doumeki-kun eso quiere decir que quiere estar con él… Hyuu~ Watanuki-kun y Doumeki-kun hacen bonita pareja :)

Watanuki: ¬¬

Doumeki: ¬¬

Fay: (Poniéndose serio) Bien. Tomoyo- chan, Himawari- chan y Sakura-chan dormirán en la otra habitación.

Tomoyo, Himawari y Sakura: Sii!! Que bien tendremos una pijamada!! :) sólo entre chicas ¡!

Fay: Y yo dormiré solito :(

Watanuki: Bueno! A dormir!

Fay: Si, vayamos a dormir, antes de que ocurra algo paranormal…

Todos: ¿?

Syaoran, Doumeki y Watanuki se dirigen a la habitación que esta al frente de la de Yuuko.

Sakura, Tomoyo y Himawari se dirigen a la habitación contigua

Y Fay se dirige a la habitación que esta al lado de la de Yuuko.

(…)

Todos se habían quedado dormidos al instante. Eran las 12 am, cuando se empezaron a escuchar sonidos de ultratumba, la primera en escucharlos fue Sakura.

Sakura: (despierta …piensa) ¿Qué habrá sido eso? Bueno, creo que era solo un sueño.

Cierra sus ojos para volver a dormir, cuando siente llorar alguien.

Sakura se despierta aterrada, se le pusieron los pelos de punta, siente que 'Eso', mientras llora, camina hacia su habitación, se levanta rápido y despierta a Tomoyo y a Himawari.

Sakura: _Tomoyo… Himawari despierten_!

Tomoyo: _Que pasa Sakurita?_

Himawari: _Que sucede? Estaba en un sueño lindo u_u_

Sakura: _Escucho a alguien llorar._

Tomoyo: A-Alguien l-llorar?

Himawari: (con voz misteriosa) Esto lo vi en una película de terror (6)

Tomoyo y Sakura: En una película de terror?

Himawari: Siii y luego de los sonidos siempre vienen los griitos de horror… (6)

Y cosas extrañas y…

En eso, se escucha que alguien toca la puerta…

Toc-toc ..

Tomoyo y Sakura: waaaahh! Ahhhhhh! Queee es esoo?!!

Himawari: Shhh… Shhh. Quien podrá ser?

Himawari se acerca a la puerta, Tomoyo y Sakura están nerviosas. Himawari abre la puerta y…. Waaaah!

Eran los chicos, Syaoran con una escoba, Doumeki con una gran lámpara de metal y Watanuki con peluche de ….. osito?

Himawari, Sakura y Tomoyo: ¬¬ Que hacen?

Watanuki: es que escuchamos ruidos extraños.

Syaoran: escuchamos a alguien llorar.

Sakura: Nosotras también.

Tomoyo: Que podrá ser?

Doumeki: No lo sé, pero .. aquí pasa algo raro

El grupo camina hacia el living y encienden las luces y comprueban que no hay nada ni nadie.

Sakura: Que bien! No hay nada

Doumeki: Siento que algo anda mal…

Se apagan la luces sorpresivamente!! Todos gritan de horror.

Watanuki: (Heroicamente) Yo te protejo mi Himawari-chan!

Todos se paralizan y sienten que algo camina entre sus piernas.

Sakura: Que es eso!?

Watanuki: No Seee! Se mueve :B

Se escucha un grito de una mujer

Todos: waaaahh!

Sakura: que fue eso?

Tomoyo: no lo se, pero da cosquillas..

Se encienden las luces y sea apagan, se encienden se apagan. Cuando se encienden se ve una sombra pasar

Himawari: Una sombra!

Himawari curiosamente empieza a observar por todos lados

Se apagan las luces y algo agarra a Himawari.

Himawari da un pequeño brinco: Doumeki! Me asustaste!

Doumeki: era para que te calmaras

Watanuki: Sueltala ¬¬

Doumeki no le hace caso.

Syaoran: Que raro.

Tomoyo: Que es raro Syaoran-kun?

Syaoran: es raro que hayan tantos gritos y sonidos, y Fay-sensei y Yuuko-San no despiertan.

Doumeki: MMm… mmm.. tienes razón..

Suelta a Himawari.

Sakurai: (Gritando Histericamente) Estan muertos! Estan muertos!

Se rompe algo de vidrio. Sienten los pedazos de vidrio en sus pies.

Himawari: Que es lo que huele?

Tomoyo: No lo se, pero no me gusta para nada.

**NOTA: Todos estaban en pijama y con nada en los pies.**

Watanuki: Waaahh! Siento algo líquido en los pies.

Sakura: S-Sangre?

Watanuki: No, No, es… (toca el liquido con sus dedos y lo huele) es… Tequila?!

Todos: ¿?

Sakura: Tequila?

Syaoran: Aaah! Solo se cayó una botella.

Tomoyo: que alivio.

Doumeki: Bien, vayamos a dormir.

Sakura se da vuelta y..

Sakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Un esqueleto ¡!

Todos: QUEEEE ¿

El esqueleto horrendo abraza a Sakura,

Sakura: aaaahhh!! Sueltame, sueltame, sueltame!

Sakura trata de safarse del esqueleto y no puede… el esqueleto comienza a retroceder con Sakura en las manos

Sakura: Ahh!, porfavor hagan Algo rapidoo! T___T

Syaoran agarra firme la escoba que llevaba (N.A: Recuerdan que llegó con una escoba?) Doumeki le apunta con su linterna y Watanuki abraza mas fuerte a su osito.. Syaoran le iva a pegar un escobazo al esqueleto cuando… Se encendieron las luces y se pudo visualizar al profesor de Educación físicia en estado de WTF? , cuando se siente un flash de una cámara fotografica con la cara de todos en el mismo estado luego el esqueleto se desarma y se cae.. y se comienzan a escuchar unas risitas que luego pasan a ser carcajadas..

Fay: JAJAJA, debieron ver sus caras ¡!!

Larg: Jajaja , Si! Tenemos una foto muy divertida!!

Soel: Jjajaj.. esque.. jajajaj!!!! No.. jajaja..!

Kurogane: Que paso Aquí?

En eso entra Yuuko con una botella de sake

Yuuko: Les ha gustado nuestra bromita chicos?

Watanuki: Nu-nuestra bromita?

Larg: Sip!, digamos que fue como una venganza de parte mia y de Soel… Desho? ^^

Soel: Sip, Sip! Nos hemos vengado de ustedes ^^

Sakura: Y.. Eso por qué?

Soel: Porque ustedes se olvidaron de nosotras hoy!

Himawari: Vaaya.. no pensamos en que ustedes quisieran estar.. disculpenos..

Larg: Jajaja, ya estan disculpados con el susto que se llevaron..

Kurogane: Si, pero, que tenian que ver Yuuko y Fay Aquí?

Soul: Ah pues, eso.. le pedimos a Yuuko que hiciera unos efectos especiales algo… terrorificos? ^^

Yuuko: Las mokonas me pagaron con este gran sake.. es muy rico ^^

Watanuki: Mokonas.. si querían estar solo nos hubieran dicho y ya

Soel: Uii, Watanuki es tan amorosooo.

Tomoyo: Disculpen.. que son estas cositas?

Syaoran: Si, que son?

Mokonas: Mokona es Mokona!

Todos: Jajaja..

Kurogane: Ya.. tengo sueño.. vayanse a dormir de una buena vez

Todos: Sip!

Watanuki: Espero que no sigan con sus bromas…

Mokonas: Nop!

Kurogane: Yaya..! a dormir! Que mañana tienen ed. Fisica y los estrujaré –risa malevola-

Yuuko: _explotador de alumnos_

Kurogane: Perdon? Dijiste algo

Fye: dijo que hacias muy bien tus clases

Kurogane: ajajaj , ya lo sabia

Y asi todos pasaron la noche en la tienda de Yuuko-san

Fin del Capi –

Jjaja no estubo tan bueno este capitulo, pero aseguramos qe para los proximos seran mejores XD

Suertee! .. Mokona Larg y Soel*


	6. ¿Un nuevo Sentimiento? Creo que no

Bueno como sabran nos demoramos harto en actualizar ya que no nos llegaba la inspiracion a nuestros corazones (L) y ademas reviews escasos u_u dejennos mas reviews si no creo qe morire por no sentir apoyo moral x_x .. eso .. al principio no pude escribir porque crei que este pc tenia el word malo pero ya ven qe no :D xd esoo.. Bueno, decirles que **ESTOS PERSONAJES SON MIOS HAHA.. NO MENTIRA, PERTENECEN A CLAMP SI**? y todo el otro discurso se lo saben XD sin mas incomvenientes ¿.. entonces que comience el capi n_ñ (hablando sola u_u) ah eso ultimo. (abajo)

_Susurro_

"_pensamiento"_

GRITOS

**Flash back **

Eso es todo creo

**CAPITULO V** : "¿Un sentimiento nuevo?, creo que no

En los pasillos del colegio Horitsuba, un grupo de chicos y chicas caminaban quejandoce despues de haber tomado una ducha en el camarin correspondiente.. hombres(?) y chicas(?)..

Watanuki: Ahhh , por Dios mis lindos musculos!

Tomoyo: Parece que Kurogane-sensei no estaba jugando ayer cuando dijo que nos estrujaria _- _"me duele todo"- _verdad Sakurita?

Sakura: Si u_u – _"ahh, mis piernas, como dueele, creo qe ire a enfermeria a pedir una crema calmante para el dolor de musculos mm"_

Watanuki: Oigan no han visto a mi Himawari-chan?

Sakura: No, sólo la vimos saliendo del camarin y nada mas.

Watanuki: Wahh T_T

Tomoyo: Ya llegamos! – _"Al fin me voy a poder sentar un buen rato"_

Tomoyo gira la manilla de la puerta y la abrir dejando ver una vista algo ¿escandalosa? Bueno si.. ya saben .. cuando hay que ir al camarin y al volver a clases estan todos conversando no?.. pero bueno parece que ellos no saben conversar, a cualquiera la traeria jaqueca estar un rato aquí dentro pero no parece molestarles.. mmmh creo que soy muy profunda pero por algo dicen que soy observadora , no?

Sakura: Tomoyo-chan , no vas a pasar?

Tomoyo: Ahh, si Sakurita solamente pensaba en el bullicio que hacian… de pronto me entrara jaqueca.

Tomoyo y Sakura se dirigen a sus puestos, Tomoyo se sienta rapidamente en la silla mientras Sakura dejaba su bolso a un costado de la mesa y se sienta..

"_Ahh al fin un asiento_" – ambas

Ninguna noto que un joven de ojos color ambar se sentó detrás de ellas para hablarles pero decidio quedarse callado ya que Sakura decidió a hablar..

Sakura: Ehmm.. Tomoyo-chan?

Tomoyo: Si?

Sakura: Esque.. yo.. uhm

Tomoyo: Vamos Sakurita dime que pasa :D

Sakura: Esque.. tu.. me acompañarias a la enfermeria?

Syaoran: Te paso algo Sakura-chan? – Sakura dio un pequeño respingo- Lo siento.. te asusté

Sakura: Ah. No no , no te preocupes.

Syaoran: Esta bien .. pero que te paso, por que quieres ir a enfermeria?

Tomoyo: Yo me imagino porque y mi respuesta es SI yo tambien necesito T__T

Syaoran: Eh? A que te refieres?

Tomoyo: Sakura solo quiere ir a que le pongan un poco de crema calmante para los musculos.. ya sabes.. despues de unas vacaciones sin es un poco dificil acostumbrarse denuevo..

Syaoran: Ahh, ya veo

Tomoyo: A ti donde te duele Sakurita?

Sakura: Bueno.. pues me duelen los muslos :l

Tomoyo: Uhh, Interesante –risa macabra- Syaoran-kun

Syaoran: uhm?

Tomoyo: Te gustaria acompañarnos a enfermeria??

Sakura: Eh?

Syaoran: Ah!, yo.. no .. –Sonrojo-

Tomoyo: Tú que? –Tomoyo miraba con unos ojos penetrantes a Syaoran moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo rapidamente(N.A: Como un 1313 XD)- Está bien Syaoran-kun , sólo era una bromita (L)!

Syaoran pudo notar como todo el aire volvia a sus pulmones

Syaoran: -risa nerviosa- jeje..

Tomoyo: Bueno Sakurita, vamos antes de que termine el recreo

Sakura: ¡Claro!

Ambas se paran y levantan la mano en signo de Volvemos Enseguida a Syaoran, éste asiente con la cabeza y ellas siguen con su camino a la enfermería

Sakura: Vaaya Tomoyo-chan, tú si que sabes como sonrojar a Syaoran-kun fácilmente

Tomoyo: Mas bien no soy yo la que lo hace sonrojar.. es otra personita.

Sakura: Eh?

Tomoyo: Bueno, eso no importa.. ya llegamos, entremos..

Sakura: Si

Mientras en otro lado Syaoran pensaba, ¿Pensaba? Si, pensaba, pero en que pensaba?, pues pensaba en.. Ahh ya callate ¬¬ pensaba sobre lo ocurrido recien si?

Syoran: "Pues no conozco demasiado a Sakura como para sonrojarme con las indirectas de Tomoyo-chan pero aún así siento que la conozco de algun lado, pero no es por el parecido con mi madre, no no, es distinto, yo la conocía.. pero ¿Cómo?, aunque me reviente la cabeza pensando no creo que obtenga respuestas.. pero asún así quiero saber por qué, ademas cuando estoy cerca de ella me llena un sentimiento muy cálido, algo que nunca antes había sentido.. ¡Por Dios nisiquiera estos sentimientos los tenia cuando entrenaba con mi padre! Eso es mucho decir, si es demasiado, siempre que entreno con mi padre me llena un sentimiento de calor y seguridad.. pero.. no es lo mismo esto es..-

Watanuki: Syaoraaan-kuun!

Syaoran: Ah Watanuki-kun, que sucede?

Watanuki: Solo venia a invitarte para que almorzarmos todos juntos en la merienda..

Syaoran: Todos juntos? Quien mas va a almorzar con nosotros?- esto ultimo lo dijo con un deje de curiosidad-

Watanuki: Ah, bueno eso es obvio. Tu, Himawari-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan – al escuchar este nombre Syaoran no pudo evitar sonrojarse- Ah, y por desgracia.. Doumeki

Syaoran: ahh jaja, no seas tan malo con Doumeki-kun despues de todo se nota que ambos se preocupan por el otro.

Watanuki: No digas tonteras Syaoran

En eso nadie se dio cuenta que la conversacion de Syaoran y Watanuki habia sido oída y vista, ¿cómo? No me pregunten xD

Fay se apoyaba al lado de la puerta

Fay: _Vaya vaya, Syaoran-kun progresa muy rápido, ya se esta dando cuenta de algo, deverdad no ha cambiado nada_- Y se retira por los pasillos con una gran sonrisa mientras llegaba una profesora a la clase-

Yuuko: Bien Sientense todos, yo seré su nueva profesora de música clásica.

Todos se acercan a sus puestos y se sientan

Clase: Buenos Días Directora

Yuuko: Oh, porfavor mientras esté por los pasillos del colegio y en clases llámenme Yuuko-sensei y pues cuando nos veamos en Dirección por algun maquiavelico plan suyo llámenme directora ¿vale?

Clase: ¡Si!

Watanuki: "_Hasta para eso es bruja.. nos esta insinuando de una manera sútil que cualquer idiota que se le ocurra hacer una estupidez fuera de lo normal en clases va a dirección"_

Yuuko dirige una mirada asesina a Watanuki

Watanuki: _"Qué? Se dio cuenta?"_

Bueno.. y así pasó la clase de música clásica con un buen ambiente así llegando a la merienda.

Watanuki: La meriendaaa eh , vengan!.. Together Together(8) (cancion high school musical)

El grupo miraba con los ojos abiertos a Watanuki sin entender ¡COMO DIABLOS PODIA CANTAR ESO!

Watanuki: Ya ya, ya sé lo que van a decir.. pero .. es decir, es pegajosa la cancion ademas en los recreos todos los infantes ponen su radio y comienza a bailarla, no puedo hacer mucho contra eso y ademas…

Los demas ya dieron la vuelta y comenzaban a caminar.. menos Sakura

Watanuki: Hey , Esperen!

Sakura: No te preocupes Watanuki-kun yo te entiendo, a mi tambien se me pegan esas canciones derrepente- Sakura sonrie y Watanuki corresponde y así se fueron caminando al patio donde se juntarian a comer-

Watanuki: Sakura-chan eres una gran amiga, Abrazoo!

Sakura: jejeje! :3

Watanuki: Por cierto este es tu almuerzo, ten- le entrega su almuerzo-

Sakura: Mmm! Que rico, muchas gracias Watanuki te prometo hacer el almuerzo para mañana

Watanuki: Oh, no te preocupes Sakura-chan tu sabes que me gusta cocinar y todo eso, pero si quieres hacer el almuerzo un dia no te lo voy a impedir.. la verdad es que cocinas muy bien

Esta conversacion denuevo estaba siendo observada pero esta vez por.. ¿Syaoran? Syaoran porque espiaria una conversación?

Syaoran: _" Por qué se sonrien tanto? "_

"_Oh vamos Syaoran lo que te faltaba, ponerte celoso"_

"_¿celoso?, ¿yo, celoso? No te creas"_

"_Oh, si por eso te haces preguntas idiotas como de por que se sonrien tanto?"_

"_Ah , pues, pues celoso? Pero… yo.."_

"_Anda ya Rindete, tu conciencia sabe lo que dice"_

"_Pero, esque es primera vez que me pasa esto, celoso.. una palabra con un significado comprometedor no?.. pero, no sé porque estoy celoso será que.. yo.. estoy ena----_

Watanuki: Syoran-kun!!! Que pasa derrepente te quedaste pegado!

Syaoran:_"otra vez interrumpio mis pensamientos u_u"_ Ahh. Si Disculpame, estaba Pensando.

Asi transcurrió el almuerzo hasta que llego la hora de retirarse a casa, Todos se dirigian a casa pero esta vez nos concentraremos en Syaoran.. Syoran ya estaba por llegar a su casa esta vez nadie lo interrumpiría en sus pensamiento ¿verdad?.. Se apresuro más hasta que visualizo su casa y entró.

Syaoran: ¡Ya llegue, Madre, Padre!

Y así sube las escaleras y se va directo hasta su habitación ahora si nadie lo interrumpiría

Syaoran: _" esta bien, pensemos … mmh, primero se sentía muy bien con su presencia, segundo se sonrojaba con las indirectas que le tiraban con Sakura y tercero se ponía celoso.. pero esque acaso yo.. estoy enamo---"_

_Se abre la puerta dejando ver a su padre_

Syaoran Li: Syaoran, Tu madre y yo saldremos unas horas, tu cena quedó en el congelador

Syaoran: Si padre, que les vaya bien

Syaoran Li: Adios Hijo

Syaoran:_ " Por Dios ,¿Cuántas veces lo habian interrumpido.? Bueno, ya ni al caso.. en qué estaba.. ah sii en que tambien me ponia celoso? Si, suena raro, nunca lo habia estado pero por alguna razon estoy así.. pero tal vez sean sintomas de un resfriado.. si debería ser un resfriado si no como se podria explicar esto?.. mmm..mmm.. pero es raro, porque todo tiene que ver con Sakura.. Sakura.. ¿por qué siento que te conozco?.. ¿ella sentira lo mismo?- En ese mismo instante algo hizo CLICK en la cabeza de Syaoran- No.. No puede ser.. tal vez yo esté.. yo esté enamorado de Sakura? Enamorado? Vaya, nunca crei poder pensar esas palabras, pero aún asi no lo creo pero sólo hay una forma se saberlo.. Acercarme más a Sakura, Oh si, eso haría"_

Mientras en casa de Yuuko-san

Fay: Yuuko-san, Kurogane-san debemos hablaar! :D, vengan vengan

Yuuko y Kurogane se dirigen al salon donde estaba Fay

Kurogane: Que sucede, no tengo mucho tiempo

Fay: Cierren la puerta y hablaremos

Kurogane: Para que

Fay: Es sobre la "Operación S&S"

Kurogane: Ahhh – Se dirige hacia la puerta y la cierra- Entonces habla

Yuuko: Que avance haz observado Fay

Fay: Bueno… hoy escuche una conversación de Syaoran-kun..

Kurogane: Ahora te las das de espía secreto..

Fay: Claro!.. bueno ese no es el tema. –serio- Syaoran-kun ya se esta empezando a dar cuenta de algunas cosas sobre el y Sakura.

Kurogane: Enserio?, tan rapido?

Yuuko: Para esto no hay limite de tiempo.. sólo esperemos que Sakura-chan pueda darse cuenta luego.

Kurogane: Por qué dices eso?

Yuuko: Pues para que Syaoran-kun no tenga que esperarla claro.

Fay: Es verdad puede pasar mucho tiempo en que Sakura-chan se dé cuenta pero.. yo creo que si Syaoran-kun se da cuenta primero.. tratará de hacer que Sakura-chan tambien lo haga..

Kurogane: Pero.. eso tambien depende de la princesa

Yuuko: Esto depende de los dos.. por partes igual.

Fay: Sólo esperemos .. que todo salga bien.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Wii si, denuevo nos volvemos a disculpar por nuestra falta de emocion pero.. actualizamos ya :D ustedes dennos apoyo moral con reviews por favor T____T los amaremos si lo hacen XD! **

**Somos ambiciosas de los reviews! :D colaboren con nuestra ambicion .. bueno eso.. **

**GRACIAS A NUESTROS LECTORES POR LEERNOS DE TODO CORAZON! (L) LOS AMAMOS XD**


	7. ¿Le pido ayuda?

**Capitulo N°7:** "¿Le pido Ayuda?"

Bueno era un dia comun y corriente pero.. algo debia tener de anormal no? Si, habia algo anormal .. pero que seria?, mm, es mejor que lo explique Syaoran no?.. Anda ya cuentanos Tu _plan_!

-Ahora si comienza la historia!-

Syaoran: _"Hoy desperté he hice todo normal, me duché, me vesti, y eso que haces todos los dias para irte a clases pero.. cuando estaba sentado en la mesa ideando mi plan "Acercamiento a Sakura" se me ocurrió una estupenda idea! Si, yo creo que seria por una parte.. buena.. por otra parte…….MALA, pero es el riesgo que tengo que correr para averiguar sobre lo que esta pasando, porque algo aquí esta fuera de lo comun y el averiguaria que es.. si señor, por como que se llamaba Syaoran.. aunque tenga que soportar penurias como las que tendra que soportar.. vale la pena no?"_

"_Deja de hablar tanto y cuenta ya, que yo tambien quiero saber que es"_

"_tu ya deberias saber que es"_

"_Sólo hazlo"_

"_Esta bien te contare mi plan, bueno como decía estaba tomando mi café ideando ese plan ya mencionado y se me ocurrió la gran idea de pedirle ayuda a Tomoyo-chan.. si, leyeron bien, la persona que me saca sonrojos hasta por los ojos, pero desde que entramos al colegio ella se ha vuelto una buena amiga de Sakura-chan y puede que me ayude en mi plan de acercamiento no?.. aunque por esto tenga que pagar el precio de sonrojos multiples lo haré pero trataré de no sonrojarme.. pero.. esque me cuesta.. y esque Sakura-chan es especial, si, se nota incluso en la forma de comportarse, no? Es única… pero ya me oigo como un loco enamorado verdad?"_

"_Hasta ahora, te escuche sin interrumpirte pero lo único que te puedo decir es que eres un masoquista inteligente"_

"_Este apoyo moral no me sirve mucho"_

"_Mejor saca un poco de base en maquillaje del cosmetiquero de tu madre para evitar tus sonrojos, porque sino pensarán que has estado todo el dia con fiebre y te devolverán a casa"_

"_Que inteligente eres, todo un genio.. o genia?"_

"_genio.. si fueras mujer seria genia, aunque no creo que tengamos sexualidad"_

"_Mmm.. entonces ese es mi plan de acercamiento a Sakura-chan.. lo que haré .. estará bien o estará mal? Pero por lo que parece tendre que sufrir un poquito y multiples insinuaciones de Tomoyo-chan.. Ahora que lo pienso .. ¡Por que RAYOS le contesté eso esa vez!_

**Flash Back**

**Tomoyo: Vaaya, Syaoran tu si que tienes buena disposición con Sakurita –Risitas-**

**Ante esta declaración Syaoran no puedo hacer más que sonrojarse, pero .. ¿por qué lo hacía, él no la conocía a ella… esto era extraño?**

**Doumeki: Daidouji-san no acoses tanto a Syaoran.**

**Tomoyo: jojojojo, el se sonroja solo –mira de reojo a Syaoran- te molesta?**

**Syaoran: Ah, no no.**

**Tomoyo: ves? –mira a Doumeki-**

**Fin del Flash Back**

Syaoran: En ese mismo instante firme mi condena a muerte – suspiro-

Syaoran ya iba rumbo hacia el instituto cuando siente dos voces llamarlo

Sakura: ¡Syaoran-kun Detente!

Watanuki: Syaoran-kun!

En ese mismo instante el corazón de Syaoran se acelera… no podía ser.. su plan de acercamiento a Sakura estaba funcionando sin que le pidiera ningun favor a Tomoyo-chan tal vez a este paso se podria evitar pedirle ayuda a Tomoyo-chan ojalá siga asi.. pero aunque nos encontremos en la mañana.. no significa que pase siempre y en cada instante verdad?- suspiro- Tal vez tendria que hacerlo de todos modos.

Sakura,Watanuki: Buenos Dias Syaoran-kun!

Watanuki: Qué tal tu mañana?

Syaoran: Bien.. más bien de lo que me imaginaba- Diciendo esto sonrie a Sakura y ella le devuelve la sonrisa-

Sakura: Te sucedió algo bueno Syaoran-kun?

Syaoran: Mmm. Digamos que si – _"tu"_

Watanuki: Me alegra que tenga un buen día Syaoran-kun- En ese mismo intante llega un recuerdo a la mente de Watanuki-

**Flash Back**

**Syaoran: Porque.. ¡Porque tú eres mi otro yo!**

**Watanuki: Eh?**

**Y asi Watanuki desapareció entre una ráfaga de petalos de Cerezo**

**Fin del Flash Back**

Asi comenzaron a avanzar al colegio mientras Syaoran miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Sakura

Watanuki: _"Aun no entiendo lo que me quizo decir esa vez, pero siento que hay un lazo fuerte entre él y yo, pero ahora, no puedo preguntarle nada ya que.. el no posee sus memorias antiguas.."_

Sakura: Syaoran-kun te gusta el chocolate?

Syaoran: Ehm.. Si, por qué?

Sakura: -sonrojo- Pues se acerca el 14 de Febrero – Mira a Syaoran- Haré muchos chocolates!- sonrisa-

Watanuki: "Haremos" muchos chocolates!

Syaoran: Es verdad .. ese día es San Valentin no?

Sakura: jeje. Sip!

Syaoran: Entonces esperaré un chocolate tuyo-sonrisa- _"espera.. ¿qué dije? Esperaré un chocolate tuyo? Oh no.. de seguro que piensa mal .. debo arreglarlo.. pero como soy tan tonto de decir algo asi"-_ Y de Watanuki-kun también por supuesto

Watanuki: Seguro los tendrás

Sakura: si.. – _"espera un segundo.. estoy triste.. y no sé por qué tal vez sean paranoias mias"_

Syaoran: Pasa algo Sakura-chan?

Sakura: -sonrojo- Eh?.. no claro que no!.. Oh, miren es Tomoyo-chan, me adelantaré, hasta entonces!-sonrisa-

Syaoran: Sa-_Sakura-chan_- "_Al parecer tendre que pedirle ayuda a Tomoyo si o si.. –_baja un escalofrio por su espalda_- No me puedo imaginar las cosas que hara si se lo pido… Oh, Kami-sama tú eres único. Ayudame!"_

Watanuki: Syaoran-kun te sucede algo.. haz estado haciendo gestos algo extraños

Syaoran:"_mira quien lo dice"_- Eh, no nada no te preocupes sólo pensaba.

En eso se escucha la campana que marca el inicio de las clases.. y los alumnos que aun estaban afuera se dirigian corriendo a sus salones.. no querrian una detencion por atrasos. Verdad?

Clase de Biología

Profesor: Oh, bueno creo que hablo demasiado y es tiempo de que ustedes abran su corazon a la ciencia a través de sus libros estudiantiles otorgados por la generosa municipalidad.. Abran su libro en la pagina 67.. ¡AHORA!

Doumeki: _"A esta le falta un tornillo"_

Watanuki:_ "Si no la conociera llamaria al manicomnio"_

Himawari:_ "Puede ser muy apasionada y brusca a la vez.. interesante. Jeje!"_

Tomoyo: _"Ese grito me dejo sin habla, casi me da un paro"_

Syaoran:_ "A parte de chillona y escandalosa, gritona"_

Sakura:_ "Que excelente profesora, ínsita a sus alumnos a que tomen el ramo con empatía" –_ Al parecer la única con pensamientos tan inofensivos-

Mientras todo el curso tenia un pensamiento distinto sobre aquella profesora que se veia un tantito malhumorada Syaoran ya estaba pensando.. denuevo.

Syaoran: _"Ahora es mi oportunidad"_ – Saca una hoja, escribe algo y la dobla en cuatro partes-_ Tomoyo-chan, psttt, pstt!, Tomoyo-chan._

Tomoyo se gira y se encuentra con Syaoran

Tomoyo: _¿Qué pasa?_

Profesora: Silencio Todos el próximo que hable se va a detención!

Syaoran le extiende el papel a Tomoyo para que lo tomara y ella accedió, se dio vuelta, subio el libro para que la "profesora" no la descubriera y accedió a abrirlo y lo que encontró la sorprendió un tanto que llegó a abrir los ojos..

_Tomoyo-chan:_

_Podríamos juntarnos detrás de los vestuarios _

_En el recreo, necesito pedirte un favor,_

_Por favor no faltes._

_Syaoran._

Tomoyo:_ "Para que querría Syaoran-kun hablar conmigo?-_Se puede ver como arriba de la cabeza de Tomoyo se enciende una ampolletita_- Ahh, con que es eso, Sakurita-chan- _esto último lo dijo casi cantando en su mente, claro, se da vuelta y asiente para que el ambarino supiera que ella accedia_-_

Syaoran: _"Bien, ya accedió, ahora solo falta que acepte.. Porfavor que acepte!"_

Himawari: _Syaoran-kun parece que te haz vuelto un buen amigo de Tomoyo-chan_

Syaoran: _Eh?.. Si._

Y así la clase de Biología procedió normalmente sin interrupciones, hasta llegar a la esperada hora de recreo. Syaoran arregló sus cuadernos y salió de la sala en dirección "La parte de atrás de los vestidores". Mientras tanto en la sala Tomoyo aún estaba ahí.

Himawari: Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan, les gustaría jugar a las cartas ahora?

Sakura: Claro!

Tomoyo: Lo siento, yo no puedo tengo unos asuntos importantes que ver, nos vemos luego Himawari-chan, Sakurita..

Sakura y Himawari: Hasta Luego- y extienden su mano en señal de nos vemos luego y Tomoyo corresponde con el mismo signo-

Tomoyo: _"Ahora a dirigirse hasta detrás de los vestidores, creo que esto será interesante"_-risa macabra-

Tomoyo ya podía visualizar los vestidores, bien ahora sólo faltaba llegar hasta detrás de estos.

Tomoyo:_ "Espero que no se haya ido"_

Y asi Tomoyo aparece por detrás dejando ver la silueta de Syaoran recostado contra la pared.

Tomoyo: Syaoran-kun, me necesitabas?-dicho esto ganó toda la atención del ambarino-

Syoran: Ehm, si, verás.. yo

Tomoyo: Se trata sobre Sakura-chan no?

Syaoran no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, lo suficiente como para reaccionar

Syaoran: Esto.. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Tomoyo: Mirate estas todo nervioso.. y lo único que yo sepa que te pone nervioso es Sakurita, jijiji.

Syaoran: E-Estas en lo correcto Tomoyo-chan, esto… yo.. yo..

Tomoyo: mmh?

Syaoran: Te quería pedir un favor

Tomoyo: Un favor?, dime, mientras te pueda ayudar creo que lo haré-"_ Después de todo si ayudo a Syaoran-kun estaré ayudando a Sakura-chan no?"_

Syaoran: Ehm.. si. claro.

Tomoyo: ¿Entonces?

Syaoran: Ah… Necesito

Tomoyo: Necesito…

Syaoran: NECESITO QUE ME AYUDES A ACERCARME A SAKURA-CHAN!

Tomoyo: -risa macabra- jaja, pero no grites de esa manera, si sigues así ya todos sabrán tu plan, pero no puedo evitar decirte que eres un poco bobo.

Syaoran:-sonrojo- Po-por qué?

Tomoyo: Ahh, pues que no te haz dado cuenta que el mejor amigo de Sakura-chan es Watanuki-kun?.. Te haz tirado a la boca del lobo solito Syaoran y ahora tendrás que aguantar mis maquiavélicos planes de acercamiento..

Syaoran quedo de piedra, ¿Qué es lo que había oído? Watanuki-kun el mejor amigo de Sakura-chan?..

Syaoran: _"Por Dios firmé mi condena a muerte yo sólo, hubiera sido mejor pedirle ayuda a Watanuki-kun"_

Tomoyo: Sé lo que estás pensando-imita a Syaoran en sus pensamientos- Hubiera sido mejor pedirle ayuda a Watanuki-kun.. pero sabes no es tan así tampoco.. también están las ventajas de que me lo hayas pedido a mí.. ¿Sabes?

Syaoran: Enserio?

Tomoyo: Pues claro!, Después de todo soy mujer y podría ayudarte con los gustos de Sakura-chan y esos temas de chicas.. ¿Comprendes?

Syaoran: U-un poco

Tomoyo: No te preocupes Syaoran-kun te prometo que haré un excelente trabajo, apenas consiga un acercamiento a sólas con Sakura-chan te avisaré, estate al pendiente – risa macabra-

Y así Tomoyo se da la media vuelta y se dirige hacia el kiosko, si, estaba muerta de hambre.

Tomoyo: No tienes hambre?, acompañame a comer algo jiji..

Syaoran: Está bien.. y gracias por todo-sonrisa-

Y Así ambos se dirigen al kiosko, Tomoyo pidió unas galletas y Syaoran unas papas fritas, adoraba las papas fritas y sobre todo con kétchup o mayonesa.. Cuando acabaron de comer sonó el esperado timbre de vuelta a clases y así ambos se dirigían a la sala, la puerta estaba abierta, Tomoyo entro primero seguida de Syaoran pero.. Syaoran se quedo estático en el mismo lugar al ver a Sakura..

Syaoran: "_¿Qué es esto?, Un recuerdo?"_

**Flash back**

**Sakura y Syaoran se encontraban en medio de unas ruinas desconocidas para él en ese momento.**

**Sakura: ¿Quién eres?**

**Derrpente pasa al siguiente recuerdo**

**Sakura: A lo mejor estabamos predestinados a encontrarnos ¿no crees?-sonrisa-**

**-Otro recuerdo, esta vez Sakura tenía mas edad que los recuerdos anteriores-**

**Sakura: Y, bueno, dentro de poco es mi cumpleaños. Eso que te iba a decir, te lo diré allí, así que espera un poquito- Y en eso se voltea y le sonríe-**

**Fin del Flash Back**

Syaoran: _"Qué es esto?.. mi cabeza.. me duele"_

Sakura: Syaoran-kun, ¡Syaoran-kun! Estás bien?

Syaoran: _Sakura..-chan_

Y diciendo esto cae inconsciente al piso, Watanuki lo levanta y Sakura ayuda a acomodar a Syaoran en la parte de la espalda de Watanuki, no creían que lo iba a llevar en brazos verdad?. Y asi Watanuki y Sakura se dirigen a paso lento a la enfermería para que a Syaoran no le pasara nada. Dentro de poco llegaron a la enfermería

Enfermera: Oh!, Por Dios .. recuéstenlo en la camilla, con cuidado.

Sakura, Watanuki: ¡Si!

Y asi Sakura y Watanuki acomodaron a Syaoran debajo de las sábanas de la cama, luego procedieron a sentarse en una silla al lado de la cama mientras la enfermera revisaba a Syaoran.. la temperatura, y esas cosas hasta que llegó a una conclusión

Enfermera: Listo.

Sakura: Qué es lo que tiene?-En Sakura se podía ver preocupación en sus ojos-

Watanuki: _"Aunque no lo recuerde siente algo por él?"_

Enfermera: Sólo fue un simple desmayo, tal vez provocado por estrés o algo similar, no se preocupen.

En eso se abre la puerta de la enfermería dejando ver a Fay, Yuuko y Kurogane. Fay pega un salto desde la puerta hasta la camilla

Fay: NOO!, Syaoran-kun eras demasiado JOVEN!

Watanuki: Shhht!, está descansando Fay-san , no está muerto!

Fay:- a Fay se le podían ver unas lagrimas de cocodrilo caer por su mejilla, pero se recupero rápidamente- En serio?, no se murió.. Que alivioo

Enfermera: Bueno los dejo solos un rato debo hacer unas cosas, con su permiso directora

Yuuko: Adelante

Kurogane: Qué vamos a hacer con el muchacho?

Yuuko: lo llevarás a su casa.. claro.

Kurogane: ¡¿Qué?!

Yuuko: Lo que escuchaste apresúrate en llevarlo

Fay: Yo te acompañaree!

Yuuko: Está bien vayan los dos, nos vemos en la casa, Bye bye!

Fay: Bye bye!

Y así Yuuko se retira de la enfermería, Kurogane carga a Syaoran en su espalda y Fay se va al lado de él, antes d salir Fay se da vuelta y dice:

-Nos vemos en la Casa!. Sayou--¡

Watanuki, Sakura: Sayonara!, que les vaya bien!

Kurogane: Si.

Kurogane y Fay se retiran de la sala con Syaoran y luego Watanuki y Sakura vuelven a sus correspondientes clases. Kurogane y Fay caminan por las calles dirigiéndose a la casa de Syaoran.

Kurogane: ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Fay: Te refieres a lo del desmayo?.. Bueno eso es algo similar a como cuando Sakura-chan recibia sus plumas.. Lo que se produce es tan fuerte que colasan y se desmayan.

Kurogane: Ocurrirá siempre que recuerden algo?

Fay: Eso creo..

Kurogane: La próxima vez lo cargas tú.

Fay: jajaja, está bien!!

Y mira a Syaoran con una cara de procupación

Fay: Todo estará bien.. no?

Kurogane lo mira y nota su preocupación, luego mira hacia al frente y hace una leve sonrisa.

Kurogane: Si.. todo estará bien.

Mientras tanto con Sakura y Watanuki- Ellos iban caminando a su sala y cuando entraron se dieron cuenta de que no estaban con el profesor asi que se dirigieron a sus puestos.

Tomoyo: Sakura-chan! , al fin vuelves.. ¿Cómo está Syaoran-kun?

Sakura: Él está mejor Kurogane-san y Fay-san lo llevaron a su casa.

Tomoyo: Que raro el que se haya desmayado, en el recreo estuvimos hablando y se encontraba en perfectas condiciones

Sakura: Si, es raro..- _"Me gustaría saber que fue lo que sucedió"_

**FIN del Capitulo **

**Comentario Comentariosos!**

**Kasumi Shinomori: **Muchas gracias por tu review!!, creo que ya arreglé eso de los emoticons jeje! Y sobre Clow.. Voy a considerar meterlo en la historia al igual que Syaoron el hermano gemelo de Syaoran.. sii leyeron bien, tendremos dos Syaoran!! *baba*. Asi se pondrá mas emocionante no? HAHHA! Gracias por todo!


	8. Un extraño San Valentin

**Estos personajes nos pertenecen a nosotras, le pertenecen a Clamp si? :D**

**Capitulo N°8:** "Un extraño San Valentin"

**Casa de los Li**

Sakura K: Aún no despierta..

Syaoran L: No demorará no te preocupes querida.. dejemosle descansar.

Sakura K: Si..

Y Asi se alejan del cuarto del joven Syaoran que aún permanecia inconsciente despues de aquel desmayo hace 2 días atrás…. Bueno ubiquemonos en el tiempo ya que nuestro protagonista no puede decirlo por estar inconsciente.. hoy es el glorioso dia de San Valentin! Tan esperado por todos! pero mientras todo esto pasa.. Syaoran aun esta en un sueño profundo.. entremos a verlo!

**Sueño:**

**Dos personas muy parecidas a mi (o identicas) a excepcion de uno.. que tiene un ojo celeste llamativo, estaban peleando con espadas en mano y en el momento del remate ambas espadas se acercaban al cuerpo de los correspondientes castaños.. Cuando apareció algo parecido a una rafaga y unas cintas de tela alrededor… cuando el paisaje se aclaro..**

**Syaoran: Sakura?!- un grito fue elevado hacia los cielos.**

**Fin del sueño**

Syaoran: ¡Sakura! –Syaoran se sento en la cama y pudo notar que solo habia sido un sueño.. luego puso sus dos manos enfrente de su cara- "_Pero. Fue muy real"._ Luego de esto solo pudo ver oscuridad y quedo recostado en su cama entrando seguramente en otro sueño mucho mas grato que el anterior.

**Punto de vista: Sakura**

Hoy me levante con unas energías incomparables.. y esque .. bueno, era el dia de San Valentin no?, además el dia anterior se esforzó mucho con Watanuki-kun para hacer unos chocolates para Syaoran-kun, tal y como se lo había prometido, pero.. y si él no iva hoy tampoco al colegio?.. que haría?.. tendria que guardarselos tal vez o botarlos.. pero esa idea no le gustaba mucho.. si se los guardaria.. solo esperaba poder ver al joven ambarino aquel dia

Sakura: ¡Buenos días a todos!

Yuuko,Fay,Watanuki: Buenos días Sakura-chan!

Kurogane: Buenos días- dijo sin apartar la vista del periodico-

Watanuki: Estas muy feliz hoy dia Sakura-chan!

Sakura: -sonrojo- Ehm.. si, creo que si-sonrisa-

Yuuko: Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos, hasta luego!

Fay: Hasta luego chicos!

Kurogane: Chao.

Y asi se retiraron por la puerta

: Kuro-rin no es muy expresivo!

: Si sigue asi sera un amargado!

Sakura: Yo solo creo que es su forma de ser nada mas.. no deberian ser asi con el..

Watanuki: Es verdad puede que haya una razon de peso para que sea tan serio. Pero Bueno .. Desayunemos!

Ms. Soel y Larg: Si!

Sakura: Se ve muy bien!

Watanuki: jeje. Gracias

Todos: Gracias por la comida!

Y asi paso un desayuno normal y finalmente Watanuki y Sakura se dirigian al colegio privado.

Sakura:_ "Ay! Ojalá que esté en clases, ya quiero llegar para dárselos"_-sonrisa_-"Ay pero que cosas estoy pensando!" _-sonrojo-

Y así llegaron al colegio, ambos se dirigian al salon de clases y Sakura rezando porque se encontrara ahí, cada vez que se acercaban a la puerta que daba la entrada al salon de clases se sentia masn nerviosa hasta que Watanuki tomó la manilla de la puerta, la giró y la abrió.. esos Segundo para Sakura pasaron muuuuuy lentos, y cuando porfin pudo ver adentro… él ..no estaba .. denuvo.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro de desgano a través de su boca y se dirigió a su asiento.. y así las clases pasaron normalmente hasta la hora de recreo. Sakura saco la caja en la cual había traído los bombones y los sacó con ella… se dirigió a una banca y se sentó ahí mirando los bombones… ¿Qué haría? .. comerlos.. Al diablo la promesa se veian muy ricos para dejarlos así.. después haría otros.. justo en el momento en que los abría pudo visualizar a un chico de ojos ámbar.

Sakura: Syaoran?

**Punto de vista Syaoron:**

Hoy me fueron despertar mis padres a mi pieza diciendo algo de que hoy dia empezaba en el mismo colegio de mi hermano y que como el aun estaba inconsciente en su camita descansando yo tendría que ir mas solo que un dedo a clases, ¡Por Dios! No es que le tenga miedo a la gente que habia ahí y por eso quisiera ir con mi hermano… pero yo estaba preparado psicologicamente para eso.. ¡Para ir con mi hermano! Y esque ademas de no ir con el me levantaron demasiado temprano y yo tendría que estar para la hora del recreo alla.. almenos dejarme dormir un poquitito más no?.. pero en fin ya estoy desayunando.. por cierto.. las galletas que compra mi hermano son buenisimas.. creo que se enojara cuando se entere que no quedan pero.. allá él después de todo somos hermanos no?..

Sakura K y Syaoran L: Adios hijo!

Syaoron: Adios Ma!, adios Pa!, que les vaya bien!

Y asi ellos dos se alejaron por la puerta y se fueron de la casa para asistir a sus trabajos.

Mientras Syaoron lavaba los platillos del desayuno, limpiaba un poco la casa y ordenaba un poco las cosas, se pasó muy rapido el tiempo y ya era hora de que se fuera asi que antes de irse paso por la pieza de su hermano para ver si todo andaba bien y cuando lo confirmo salio de la casa en direccion a su nuevo colegio privado, llamado Horitsuba..

Syaoron: _"¿Qué clase de gente habrá alli? Creo que este día será interesante"_

Y así se acercaba al colegio hasta que finalmente llegó, primero habló con un auxiliar que estaba encargado de la porteria comentandole su caso y luego lo dejo pasar, ahora debia dirigirse a dirección. Mientras se dirigia a la dichosa "direccion" se pudo dar cuenta que Horitsuba no era un colegio pequeño… no señor.. nada de eso.. eso era casi una mansión.. y era enserio.

Syaoron: _"Ni la casa de mi abuela Ieran se compara con esto.. es un gigante!"_

Y Syaoron no se dio ni cuenta cuando ya estaba parado alfrente de dirección, dio unos golpes en la puerta indicando que había alguien esperando afuera hasta que pudo escuchar el.. adelante.. y entonces abrió la puerta

Yuuko: Buenos días Syaoron-kun

Syaoron: Buenos dias srta. Directora

Yuuko:-sonrisa- Estoy enterada de tu caso.. tu salon será el 2-A porfavor dirigite a ese salon despues del recreo te estará esperando un profesor para presentarte.. eso es todo.. te deseo mucha suerte

Syaoron: Sí, muchas gracias

Syaoron ya se iva retirando cuando escucho la voz de la directora hablar nuevamente

Yuuko: Deverdad que te pareces mucho a tu hermano, él no vino verdad?

Syaoron: No señorita

Yuuko: Está bien ahora si puedes retirarte-sonrisa

Syaoron: Sí

Y así Syaoron se retiró de dirección

Yuuko: Esto va a ser interesante –sonrisa.. Luego toma el telefono y llama a Fay- Fay apresurate va a pasar algo.. verdaderamente interesante. Trae a Kuro-rin contigo

Fay: _Okaaaay!- _luego se oyeron algunos golpes y la llamada terminó-

Concentremonos en Syaoron denuevo.. Bueno como dije.. ya habia salido de dirección cuando derrepente escucha el nombre de su hermano, y luego se acerca a él .

Sakura: Syaoran-kun espera porfavor!

Syaoron se gira y quedó viendo a una chica de ojos color esmeralda respirando agitadamente delante suyo.

Sakura: Yo.. quiero cumplir mi promesa.. ten- y luego levanta la caja de bombones-

Syaoron no hacia nada solo se quedaba observandola y en estado de WTF! Lo habian confundido?

Sakura: Ahmm.. si no lo quieres.-sonrisa forzada- pues entonces.. no importa.. enserio.

Sakura se giró cuando sintió una voz que era muy parecida a la de Syaoran pero no lo era

Syaoron: Ahm yo.. lo .. siento..

Sakura se giró denuevo para dirigir su vista al chico que estaba alfrente suyo..

Sakura: Tú..tu.. eres Syaoran-kun?- pregunto con una voz temerosa-

Syaoron: Pues no, yo soy su gemelo Syaoron-sonrisa-

Sakura: QUE!?.. yo lo lamento .. no quice ponerte incomodo-se sonrojaba a más no poder, parecía un farol de lo encendida que estaba, de seguro que cualquier auto que pasara por al lado de ella se dentendría pensando que el semaforo está en rojo.. pero es que no lo podia creer! De todas las cosas vergonzosas que le podrian pasar.. ¡Por qué esta!

Syaoron: Ah, no , no te preocupes

Sakura: Deverdad, lo lamento tanto, perdoname..- Sakura miraba al piso haciendo dibujitos con sus pies-

Syaoron: jeje, no te preocupes, pero.. eso era para mi hermano-Y señala la caja que ella traía en las manos-

Sakura: Eh!!, Ah. No!.. No.. Osea SI!- se notaba su nerviosismo cosa que le causó gracia a Syaoron-

Syaoron: Yo creo que le gustaran mucho, guardaselos para mañana, de seguro que viene-sonrisa-

Sakura: Deverdad?-sonrisa- Muchas gracias!

Syaoron le sonrie y recuerda algo..-Pero aún no me haz dicho algo..

Sakura: ¿Qué cosa?-inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado-

Syaoron: Tu nombre-sonrisa-

Sakura: Oh!, pero que mala educacion la mia!, disculpame denuevo porfavor!

A Syaoron le corria una gotita estilo anime por su cabeza – Si-

Sakura: Soy Sakura Kinomoto, encantada de conocerte.

Syaoron: El encanto es mio preciosa- y asi le guiña el ojo-

Sakura: Eh?-sonrojo-

Y así marcó el timbre de vuelta a clases

Syaoron: Sakura-chan.. te puedo llamar asi verdad?

Sakura: Sip

Syaoron: Entonces tu llamame Syaoron tambien –sonrisa-

Sakura: Está bien, Syaoron-kun

Syaoron: Sakura-chan sabes donde esta el 2-A?

Sakura: Claro!, está al lado de mi salón, sigueme

Y Asi se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases terminando asi el dia de San Valentin, pero aun no terminaba lo mas importante.. la entrega de los bombones.. así que al dia siguiente, Syaoron y Syaoran se dirigian al colegio, claro que Syaoran ya estaba recuperado de su largo ensueño y recuperado. Cuando Sientieron ser sus nombres llamados.

Sakura: ¡Syaoran-kun, Saoron-kun! – y levantaba su mano en señal de saludo, Mientras Syaoran se sonrojaba y Syaoron solo lo observaba con una sonrisa ladina lo que veia.. esto se estaba poniendo MUY interesante. Y luego de unos segundo ella ya estaba al lado de ellos.

Syaoron: Buenos días Sakura-chan –sonrisa, a esto Syaoran solo observo y preguntó: ¿Ya se conocen?

Syaoron: Oh,si, nos conocimos ayer por un pequeño accidente- Cuando Syaoron dijo esto Sakura solo pudo sonrojarse recordando la vergüenza que habia pasado ayer- Jejeje, pero no te preocupes.

Syaoran: Eh?

Syaoron: Sakura-chan yo me voy para tu sabes que- le guiña el ojo- Bye Bye! Y asi Syaoron se alejaba en direccion a Horitsuba

Syaoran: Para tu sabes que?

Sakura estaba sonrojada casi morada por tanto sonrojo

Sakura: Esto.. Syaoran.. espera- Sacó su mochila de la espalda y la puso en su regazo abriendo el cierre para buscar algo dentro y sacó un a caja- Ten, estos son los bombones que te prometi para San Valentin –sonrisa-

Syaoran: -Sonrojo- S-si, muchas gracias –sonrisa-

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Fue cortito pero estuvo simpático no?

Gracias por leernos :D os amamos!

**-SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-LoVe-: Gracias por tus reviews son muy alentadores! Gracias por tu apoyo deveras! **

**Kasumi Shinomori: **Gracias por tus reviews..!!! deverdad que no me enoje, ademas lo tomé mas como sugerencia que como critica :D Mi lema es.. El mundo es de las personas que dan Soluciones no problemas y bueno, me caiste super bien y sobre los personajes .. Hay mas sorpresas .. claro..

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERNOS Y DEJENNOS REVIEWS! MATTA NEE!


	9. Bonus de Feliz Navidad!

Erase una tranquila mañana en la casa de Syaoron y Syaoran, pero algo no era normal, no no .. y ellos no se habian dado cuenta aún.. Cuando suena el despertador y Syaoran logra despertar

-"¿Qué dia es?"- en eso fija su mirada al calendario que se encontraba a su derecha y se da cuenta de algo nuevo..

-QueeeeeEeEeeE!!!!? –grita- Syaoron!!, Syaoron ¡!!

Syaoron: q-que pasa?- dice taladrandose los ojos-

Syaoran: Se nos olvidó Navidad!

Syaoron: What the fuck???! , No que ayer era san Valentinn?

Syaoran: Ejemm..

Autoras: ejemmm.. Se supone que esto es un especial.

Syaoran: Bakka…

Syaoron: Ohhhh si claro, ya entendi!. Entonces…. Oh! Como se nos pudo haber olvidado esa fecha tan importante!

Syaoran: Oye… que vamos a hacer? No hemos comprado siquiera regalos a nuestros padres..

Syaoron: Eso no es lo que te deberia preocupar demasiado ahora- dice mirando hacia direccion contraria-

Syaoran: Que quieres decir?

Syaoron: Ohh!! Dios mio! No me digas que no te acuerdas de ella!, no me gustaria ver su carita de pena si sabe que se te ha olvidado por completo ella!

Syaoran: Ella?

Syaoran: Ella?

Syaoron: Si, ELLA

Syaoran: Quien?!?

Syaoron: "este no piensa?"

Syaoran: ¿?

Syaoron: SA-KU-RA-CH-AN!!

Syaoran al escuchar el nombre queda de piedra, incluso se podia observar un pequeño Tick en el ojo

………….

Syaoron: Reacciona…

Syaoran al oir a su gemelo se levanta , se ducha, desayuna y corre como un caballo endemoniado al centro comercial

Syaoron: A eso se le llama velocidad –sonrisa-

Syaoran: "Demonios.. que le puedo comprar a Sakura-Chan.."

Syaoran iba tan fundido en sus pensamientos que mientras va doblando en la esquina se encuentra con ella

Sakura: Syaoran-kun! Que sorpresa.. ¿Qué haces por aquií?- risa resplandeciente-

Syaoran: SAKURA-CHAN!!!- grita muy asustado- Ehmm.. yo , solo paseaba, JE JE jE!! Y tu?

Sakura: La verdad es que buscaba algo para la cena de Noche Buena

Syaora: Ya veo

Sakura: Ah, si!.. Syaoran-kun Vendrias a cenar mañana con nosotros? Será muy divertido!.. ahm eso, si quieres claro

Syaoran: ………………………..

Sakura: Puedes llevar a Syaoron-kun también! Mientras más mejor lo pasaremos .. Desho?

Syaoran: ehm.. Claro..

Sakura: ENSERIO? –sonrisa- Que felicidad! Entonces nos vemos mañana Syaoran-kun, Sayonara! – Y en eso Sakura sale corriendo hacia otra dirección, seguro a comprar las cosas para la cena-

Syaoran: Sakura-chan..- Mientras ve como se aleja aquella castaña se pone en marcha a buscar el regalo ideal- Bien!

Ya han pasado unas 2 horas desde lo último y Syaoran aun no encontraba nada para regalarle a Sakura

Syaoran: Creo que por aquií no hay nada.. –suspira- Mejor veo otra tienda, y en eso va viendo las tiendas hasta que se encuentra con una joyería como por arte de magia- Y esto? Parece no haber nada adentro- Cuando se iba alejando, puede divisar unos pendientes en forma de hojas de sakura(cerezo) Se acerca y se abre la puerta sola..

Syaoran: Eh? Se abrió sola? Deben ser imaginaciones mias- Pero igualmente entro a la tienda y comenzó a avanzar- Hola? Hay alguien atendiendo aquí?

¿¿¿??: Si, yo atiendo esta tienda

Syaoran: Ehh?- y mira hacia todas las direcciones, pero no ve nada-

¿¿¿??: Aquii!! Abajo!

Syaoran: ¿Qué?- Mira hacia abajo y se encuentra con un extraño ser con forma de conejo-

Oh! Diculpe por la intromisión.. pero no es usted un conejo?- "Me estoy volviendo loco?"

¿¿¿??: Así es hijo, Soy un hermoso conejo como puedes ver.. Mi nombre es Teito y el tuyo chiquillo?

Syaoran: Lee, Lee Syaoran señor.

Teito: Dime.. Cómo es que pudiste entrar a la tienda?

Syaoran: Yo… vi unos colgantes en forma de cerezo que me interesaron Señor, es por eso que entré

Teito: Interesante.. Dime hijo, buscas un regalo para tu novia?

Syaoran al escuchar la palabra NOVIA se sonroja a más no poder y devía la mirada

Syaoran: N-no ess pa-para una a-amiga

Teito: Oh! Jeje, perdona

Teito saca una caja la cual supuestamente tenia el par de colgantes, la abre y se la pasa a Syaoran, mientras Syaoran observaba los colgantes Teito Pregunta:

-Dime Chico.. Te gustaron?

Syaoran: Si!, los quiero porfavor

Teito: Como digas.. Dime estarás solo esta Noche Buena?

Syaoran: Eh? No, estaré en la casa de Yuuko-sensei

Teito: Yuuko?

Syaoran: Si, Ichihara Yuuko

Teito: Vaya! Hace tiempo que no escuchaba hablar de ella1, Dime chico, como está?

Syaoran: Ahmm, si, está bien

Teito: Cuando la veas dile que venga a ver a su viejo amigo, me tiene muy abandonado

Syaoran: Si señor

Teito: En pago a ese recado te puedes llevar el colgante gratis Hijo, no hay tantas personas como tú que conozcan a esa bruja, considerate afortunado

Syaoran: E-Enserio puedo quedarmelo?

Teito: Claro que si! Ahora será mejor que te vayas je je je.. Se hace tarde

Teito: je je no te preocupes

Syaoran sale de la tienda y esta desaparece, luego Syaoran sonria hacia al cielo y Grita:

-MUCHAS GRACIAS! – sonrisa-

Pasó el dia y ya es 24 de Diciembre

A las 22:15 hrs. Syaoron estaba arreglado, pues queria llegar temprano para que su hermano estuviese a solas con Sakura-chan.

Syaoron estaba vestido con ropa muy elegante con terno de color negro, corbata y zapatos de lujo_**.**_

Syaoran por su parte, estaba con unapolera, boxers, pantuflas y despeinado.

Autoras: Wow que hombre! *baba*

20 minutos después, Syaoran aún no logra vestirse…..

Syaoron: P-Pero que estas haciendo hermano!! Vistete rápido que nos tenemos que ir!

Syaoran; No sé que ponerme –Mareado-

Syaoron; …. Te ayudare

15 minutos después..

Syaoran: Eres un genio…

Syaoron: Lo sé …

Syaoran, estaba vestido como su hermano, la única diferencia era que la flor en su chaqueta…. , Syaoron llevaba una rosa blanca y Syaoran una rosa roja, (solo para diferenciar quien era quien)-Gran diferencia…

Y al fin logran salir de casa y se dirigen a la tienda de Yuuko

Syaoran: Syaoron, estoy nervioso… T-Tu crees que a Sakura-chan le gustará mi regalo?

Syaoron: Oh Sii, le encantará, estoy seguro

Syaoran: Bien…

Llegan a la Casa de Yuuko-san y tocaron el timbre.

PUM! Sale Mokona Soel & Larg

Mokonas: Feliz Hanuca!!

Syaoron: Cuek

Syaoran: No es Navidad?

Mokonas: Eh?

Mokona- soel: De veras! Es Navidad

Mokona-Larg: Que hacemos Soel?

Mokona- soel: Ni idea, disimulemos.

Mokona-Larg: Jujuju..

Yuuko: Syaoron, Syaoran!! Bienvenidos, pasen, pasen, no se queden ahí parados

Syaoran/on : GRACIAS ^^

Yuuko: Vengan, siganme a la mesa

Syaoran/on: Si!

Yuuko, los Syaorans y mokonas entran al comedor y pueden ver como Watanuki prepara la mesa para cenar, en eso aparece Fay por detrás de el disimuladamente y Saluda:

-Kombawa compatriotas!

Por detrás se asoma Kurogane

Kurogane: No estamos en ninguna fiesta patrimonial idiota

Fay: Enserio?

Kurogane: La gente idiota no tiene remedio

Fay: Datte!! Kuro-pon es maaaaalo!

Y mientras ellos siguen con su pelea..

Yuuko: Venga! Que esperan, sientanse como en su casa, pasen y sientense en la mesa, Sakura-chan ya viene, por siacaso les importa-Lo último lo dice con malicia-

Syaoron: Claro que nos importa, verdad onii-san? –Y el le sigue el juego claro-

Syaoran: S-s-si!-sonrojado-

Syaoran y Syaoron pasan y se sientan en la mesa junto con Yuuko, Fay, Kurogane y las Mokonas! Cuando aparece Sakura

Sakura sonrie – Ara!, ya llegaron bienvenidos! Ahora vengo, voy a ayudar a Watanuki-kun

Syaoran: Si!

Y en eso se retira Sakura, pasan unos minutos y Watanuki aparece con el pavo y Sakura con las ensaladas y demases.

Watanuki: Esperamos les agrade la cena!

Sakura: Trabajamos muy duro en esto Asi Que Coman mucho, si?

Todos: Si!!

La cena transcurrió con normalidad y faltaban solo 7 minutos para las 12 de la noche que marcaría el día 25 de Diciembre.. navidad!

Fay: Haber.. haber .. Qué me habra traido Santita este Año?-Dice con mucha ilusión-

Kurogane lo mira con cara de .. Esto no es enserio verdad?

Sakura: Ah! Voy a buscar algo y vengo, no me tardo

Yuuko: Apresuratee niñiaasads- Esta un poquito bebida-

Yuuko: Como que stoy bebia?

Autora: Se va a caer o.O Llevensela a la pieza

Fay/kurogane: Siii! / Vale

Mokonas: No.. Nosotaah.. un Tamoooh Bebiiah.. vedá!?

Autora: Noo.. ustedes no, como se les ocurre? _Watanuki-kun llevatelas, estropean el fic_

Watanuki: Ahora mismo- Watanuki toma a las mokonas y se las lleva a la pieza-

Syaoron: Oh, Syaoran Dios está de tu parte querido hermano

Syaoran: por qué dices eso?

Syaoron mira su reloj- Mira ya son las 12 Je Je Je!

Syaoran: ¿?

Syaoran: Nos vemos- Y desaparece por arte de magia-

Sakura: Listo! Eh? Qué paso con todos Syaoran-kun?

Syaoran: Bu-bueno.. esque todos tenian algo que hacer JE JE!

Sakura: Ah, ya veo

Syaoran/Sakura: Sakura/Syaoran.. yo quiero darte algo

Syaoran/Sakura: Eh?

Syaoran: Tu primero

Sakura: Ah no, no importa tu primero porfavor

Syaoran: Eh.. bien, yo ..-Sonrojo- compré esto para ti….

Sakura: Eh? No tenías que molestarte

Syaoran: yo, quiero dártelo, acéptalo porfavor

Sakura: Esta bien –sonrisa-

Syaoran le entrega aquel paquete adquerido hoy en aquella extraña joyería y ella lo recibe

Sakura: Lo puedo abrir? –dice ella con entusiasmo-

Syaoran: Por supuesto

Sakura abre el regalo y coge el colgante

Sakura: E-es precioso.. –sonrisa-¡Muchas gracias Syaoran-kun! – Y se abalanza hacia Syaoran, Syaoran se sonroja y ustedes saben xD- Etto… Syaoran-kun yo tambien te tengo un regalo, espero no te moleste

Syaoran: Eh? Por qué me molestaria?

Sakura: Sigueme

Syaoran sigue a Sakura y llegan a la cocina, ella abre una caja muy grande y deja que Syaoran lo mire.

Syaoran: Esto.. esto es.

Sakura: Lo hice yo misma, me demoré mucho pero lo pude hacer

Syaoran mira a Sakura conmovido y dice- De verdad es para mi?

Sakura: Si! pero falta algo espera..- Sakura se acerca a un cajon cercano, saca una herramienta de pastelería, se acerca y realiza su último toque.

Syaoran: Muchisimas gracias Sakura!

Sakura: Feliz Navidad Syaoran-kun

Syaoran: igualmente Sakura-chan, Muchas gracias por tu pastel..

Y en el pastel Ponia: Feliz Navidad Syaoran-kun!!

Eso fue todo jeje disculpennos! Ahora que salimos de vacaciones actualizaremos mas seguido.. Matta ne :D y gracias por LEERNOS LOS ADORAMOS!


End file.
